Stark 20
by ChristianWriter-24
Summary: Aleca Stark heir to the billion dollar Stark Industries, daughter to Tony and Pepper Stark. She's a genius but she doesn't like to brag... much. Being the daughter of Iron Man she always has a target on her back, Villain at every corner trying to get to her dad, so what happens when they realizes how much potential this party-girl has at becoming better than Iron Man or Cap.
1. Introductions and Kidnapped

My name is Aleca Stark, yes the daughter of the billionaire, Tony Stark and his lovely wife, Pepper Potts Stark. After the events of infinity war and everyone being returned to their families, dad and mom got married and not even a year later had me. Now 15 years into the present here I am one of the smartest and most popular people on the entire planet. I have everything and anything you could ever dream of. The entire team of Avengers is basically my family, I've been house schooled all my life but it keeps the press away. But every time I step out of the tower they are on my trail like a pack of wolves, it can get pretty annoying, though me and Happy have gotten around that. We play this little game called, 'Come and find me!'. We use my social media accounts and send pictures of myself from all around town and then quickly head to another location before anyone sees or can post my photo.

I'm not a hero like my dad, I am a genius though... just not a hero. I would be in a heart beat if given the choice or chance, but mom and dad seem to have this fear that I will get PTSD or worst if I get into the hero business. So I stay out of it. I busy myself with other things like my own tech or parties. Don't worry I don't drink or do drugs like a lot of my friends do, dad made it ever clear to me that if I ever did that he would disown me and kick me out. I also have my wonderful assistant, Blossom, who just so happens to be an AI... yeah, that runs in the family too. Blossom was my first creation and as my skills advanced so did she. Using my dad's quick designs for Vision I created a body for Blossom. Dad was furious when he first found out what I was doing, so was Uncle Steve... but soon enough they joined me making sure I didn't create Ultron 2.0. But I didn't, funny thing was they almost did... again. Blossom is now the most advance AI of the family.

So now that introductions have been made I'll tell you what is going on, being the famous billionaire daughter I am you can under stand I have a target on my back. I mean who wouldn't take the chance to get back at Tony Stark or a pretty big ransom. So now I here I am sitting duck taped to a wooden chair in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. My captors, are some new crew in New York with short tempers and alien tech. How they got their hands on alien tech? I have no idea, but I have to say it sends some pretty painful shock waves. Their was a nice little burn going down my arm from the explosion that brought me here in the first place. I got punched in the right eye, I could already feel it starting to swell, there was also a cut above it bleeding heavily. There were about ten men total armed t the teeth, one guy even had a golden tooth.

"You are going to be in so much trouble when they come for me," I mutter glaring up at them. Main Man of the gang ginned at me, a sick feeling entered into my stomach.

"We'll see little girl."

"I'm not little, I'm 15 for your info," I say.

"This kid has got quite the mouth on her boss, want me to shut her up for a bit?" Golden tooth dude cracks his knuckles. I just give him my famous Stark smiles.

"Listen boys," I chuckle, "You should just start running now. Cause when my dad gets his hands on you, he is going to tear you apart." I glance down at my watch, they'd be here at any moment.

"We got enough tech here to take out all of the Avengers, kiddo." Scar face grabbed my chin tightly, pulling my face close to his.

"I somehow doubt that, especially since they took out Thano-" suddenly I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek as my head snapped to the other side. I sucked in a breath, okay, that's it I had waited long enough.

"You really shoudn't have done that," I hiss glaring up at him. I quickly turn on a small little laser that I had been hiding in the palm of my hand the whole time, I slice through the duck tape. Before Scar face could react I was throwing that super uncomfortable wooden chair his face.

"Next time, please get more comfortable chairs, just for my sake." I said before running behind a expensive looking car just as lasers started flying at me. Main guy was shouting at his goons. I glanced down at my feet, there lied a gun.

"Bingo," I smile as I grab the laser gun. First making sure that the gun wasn't point at me. I quickly poke my head over the car and aim at Main man. The satisfying _pew pew _left the gun before hitting Main guy straight in the chest. Two down eight to go. I aim at another man, he sees it coming and ducks allowing it to hit his partner.

"Three." I take another shot, grazing a man's arm. Out of the corner of my eye I see a fist coming at me. I quickly grab the goon's wrist flipping him over my shoulder before punching him in the face knocking him out. Six more to go. Three of the men decide to try to jump me, I kick one you-know-were, before wrapping my arm around his neck using him to block the gun fire that was meant for me. I give out my own shots, hitting them both.

"Three left... You guys want to give up now or do we have to do this the hard way?" I shout ducking behind the car.

"It's three against one, kid! Maybe you should be the one to giving up now!" One of the last three goon yells stupidly. I roll my eyes.

"Nah I good! So option two it is!" I shout, I hear the rolling of a metal canister before I see it. I already knew what it was, I quickly run as the grenade rolls under the car. I dive for cover behind a bunch a crates that lead into a maze of shelves. The grenade explodes but I'm far enough away that it doesn't injure me... just throws me a little. I scramble to get up running for the 'maze' just as they begin to close in on my location.

"You can't hide forever Aleca Stark!" I climb up a ladder onto the metal shelving and quietly go in search of the men who had broken up, bad choice. I find one of them before quietly jumping down behind... did I mention that I was trained by Black Widow? Anyway I quickly knock him out by hitting him on the back of the head before moving on the next guy. But not before taking Shorty's taser.

The next guy literally walk into, "Hey there," I say giving him a sheepish grin as he starts to pull his riffle to shoot me. To bad for him I was faster and my new taser found it's way into his side, he past out from pain. I look up from the man's still body to find his buddy staring at me with a look of disbelief, I hear a crash from the area we where just in minutes ago.

"I would run if I was you," I tell him smiling, I give him a wink and his starts running for his life. Never have I seen a bad guy run so fast

"Alec! Aleca!" I her the frantic shouts of my father as he undoubtedly scans the building for my heat signature.

I calmly walk out from behind the crates, "You looking for me dad?" I ask walking up with the laser gun in my hand, a giant grin on my face. He looks at me to the men lying on the floor to the gun and back to me, before smiling at me with relief.

"You couldn't have just waited?" his asks in his usual I'm-Tony-Stark-and-I-don't-worry-about-anything kind of tone.

"Love you too, dad."

* * *

Unknown P.O.V.

"The subject passed the test with flying colors, sir, how do you suggest we proceed?" A man with a Scar running down the majority of his face. The man he was speaking to stood in the darkness so that none of his features were showing.

"Go on as planned," a deep voice replied from the shadows.

"But sir, she is a highly valued person in the city. Her father is Tony Stark, what if it goes wrong like las-" suddenly a bullet was fired just missing the Scar man's head.

"Then it's a good thing I'm in charge and not you, then," his deep voice stated threateningly.

"Yes, sir!" He says before quickly leaving the room.

"Tony Stark won't know what hit him," he growled stepping into the light slightly, just enough to show his completely red skull like face.


	2. Check-ups and Nightmares

Alec P.O.V.

"You're going to go get check out by Dr. Banner, now," my mother, Pepper Potts, stated firmly.

"Mom, I'm fine Dr. B doesn't need to waste his time on giving me a check-up," I say walking away from her and dad. A metal hand grabs the upper part of my arm that hand the burn on it from the laser that I hadn't realized hit me until the flight back. It had been covered it up with my jacket and until now I thought he hadn't noticed it. I gasp in pain as his grip tightened on the burn.

"Yeah, you're gasping in pain because you are completely fine. J.A.R.V.I.S. tell Bruce to get down here to give Aleca a check up ," dad says letting go of my arm and gently pushing me toward the med bay. We walk into the med bay where Uncle Bruce is waiting his eyes glance over me worriedly.

"What happens to you, kiddo?" he asks gesturing me to sit on the bed.

"I was kidnapped," I say as if I did it on a regular basis. Uncle Brucie's eyebrows shoot up, I could see some green creeping up his neck. "But I beat their butts if that is any consultation." He didn't say anything else just started cleaning up my wounds, I flinched a few times but other than a constant burning pain in my arm and wrists I was fine. Soon enough I was patched up heading to the kitchen for some food ignoring my dad's lecture from behind me, I grab an apple a start looking through the fridge. I ignore the fact that all the Avengers a in the living room and are able to hear this totally embarrassing conversation. Man, sometimes I hated open concepts sometimes.

"Hey! Aleca are you even listening to me?" Dad asks crossing his arms as he stood over my crouched figure. I glance up at him and roll my eyes.

"I'm surprised it took this long for you to realize it," I mutter deciding to grab a granola bar instead of some real food. I push past my dad and walk into a room with all the Avengers standing in my way to the elevator. I glare at Peter, traitor, he gives me an apologetic look but stands his ground. Peter was like a brother to me, even if he was 15 years older than me... he's always been there when dad wasn't, plus he is really fun to hang out. I let out a huff, they wanted me to have a real conversation with my dad fix things between us. I spin on my heel to face my dad.

"I'm just asking that you be a little more careful, kiddo," I stare at him for a moment.

"How can I be any more careful, I was in a guarded penthouse that you designed, Peter was even there and he didn't notice that explosion coming... I did what I had to do to save myself. I didn't know that those men were going to be there, I went with them because I needed to protect Peter's identity," I say flashbacks of them as they threatened Peter's life. "... I'm so tired of you telling me to be more careful, I'm not even a superhero like the rest of you. I get it, I do dad... but I'm not a baby. You can't put me in a box my whole life and expect me to stay put. I'm going to get have to get out at some point." I finish before leaving the silent room.

I head up to the top of the tower where my large bedroom was located, I throw myself onto the bed staring up at my star painted ceiling. "You know he is just worried about you? Right?" Pepper's voice comes from the doorway. I let out a sigh, from what I wasn't sure. It wasn't out of annoyance, more like relief, I was safe and I felt as though my mind was just now realizing it.

"Of course I do, mom. I'm just- I don't mean to blow him off... my mind is still reeling from what happened only hours ago-" I sit up and look at her-" I almost died, mom! There was a flipping rifle pointed at my face! T-these men had alien tech and I was hit by it and didn't notice! I was trying to play it cool in front of the baddies and the team but..." Tears start to gather and my mother pulls me into a warm hug, running her hands through my hair.

"Oh, honey... No one expects you to be strong through it all alone. You know?"

"Peter was..." my voice breaks.

"Peter had his fair share of disappointments and weak moments... and it doesn't make you weak to let it out. Trust me it is worst to hold it in, just ask your father where that got him if you don't believe me," I let out a weak laugh knowing that my dad isn't the most open person in the world. Mom puts her hand on my cheek, looking into my doe brown eyes. She smiles at me, "Get some rest kiddo, you deserve it." I watch my mom leave shutting the door behind her, I quickly snuggle into my blankets and fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I looked over the roaring waves, they swirled in on themselves in patterns that were starting to make me dizzy. The thunder boomed and lightning flashed over the dark waves, suddenly I was in the water trying and failing to stay above the water. I was pulled under the water, I clawed at the water, I couldn't breathe! Panic started pulling at my chest. Something jabbed me in the gut forcing the air out and water to come into my lung. I choked on the water before I realized I was breathing... underwater? A Hydra symbol flashed through my mind. 'What the? What is going on?' Pain zipped through my head as I sank deeper into the sea. I let out a scream, there was nothing but pain, I felt as if I was being electrocuted.

"Alec!" My eyes fly open and I start to choke on air. "Hey! Breath with me, baby-doll," I focus on my father's breathing, matching the pace although mine was still erratic. Finally, I get my breathing under and my father's hands drop from my shoulders, there is an almost guilty look in his eyes. "You okay, kiddo?" I feel my eyebrows furrow as I try to make sense of what my dream had just been about.

"Hydra..." I mumble remembering the symbol flash before my mind right before the pain started in my head.

"What about Hydra?" dad asks forcing me to look at him.

"I don't know... there was a lot of water and a storm. I was drowning but then I could suddenly breathe underwater and a Hydra symbol flashed by before my head..." I rub my head the pain was starting to subside now. "It felt so real, dad. I think- I think something is coming for me..." My eyes were filled with fear as looked up at him. The cool confident look I was hoping to receive was not there, only the same worry that I was feeling.

"Maybe we should have Bruce look at you again," he voices concern as he places his hand on my forehead checking for a temp.

"Dad, I feel fine. It was just a nightmare, you get them all the time and so does everyone else." Wrong words.

"Yeah, but we have reasons. We have fought in wars... you haven't." My father doesn't talk much about what all happened before or after the wormhole in New York. I get most of my information from newspaper clippings and my mother, sometimes the other Avengers.

"I'm okay, just a little shaken from earlier today is all..." I whisper to him giving him a small smile. This seemed to ease his worries slightly before he kissed me on the forehead.

"If you ever need to talk..."

"I know, dad."

"Scoot over," he says before pushing me over so that he could sit on the bed with me. He grabs the remote and flicks the TV on.

I look over at him, "Don't you have a meeting right now?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I think they'll understand if I want to spend some time with my daughter after she returned home after she was kidnapped," he answers.

"So in other words, you are using me as an excuse to miss your meeting."

"Maybe... but I do want to spend time with you."


End file.
